


Experi-mint (Mint to Be Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2017 [10]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Candy Canes in Inappropriate Places, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik meets Charles after shoving a candy cane up his penis.





	Experi-mint (Mint to Be Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mint To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274470) by [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack). 
  * In response to a prompt by [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



Erik had walked rather painfully up to the registration counter at the Quick Clinic inside a local pharmacy and punched his information into the computer. Under “reason for visit,” he put “candy cane in dick.”

Little more than a minute passed before an extremely cute guy came out. His dark hair was wavy and unruly and in need of a cut, and his eyes were a heart-stopping blue. He fixed those eyes on Erik. “This isn't a joke, is it?”

Great. Mr. Hottie was the nurse. “No joke, I'm afraid. It went in okay, then it broke.”

“I don't need to ask how it happened; I can smell the alcohol on your breath.” He wrinkled his nose.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Well, come in and let me examine you.”

Minutes later Erik sat, half-naked on an exam table, while Nurse Hottie, whose name was actually Charles, fondled his penis. Okay, so he was actually looking for the broken piece of candy cane, but it sure felt like fondling.

The actual removal was far less pleasant, and Erik kept his eyes closed. Afterward, Charles handed him a prescription and a list of care instructions.

Erik took them, then asked, “When do you get off?”

“You're a patient. It's unethical.”

Erik held up the papers. “Not anymore.”

“And you're drunk.”

“Also not anymore. It's amazing how quick you sober up when someone's pulling a candy cane out of your dick.”

Charles laughed, and Erik knew he'd won. “I get off at eight-thirty,” he said.

Erik grinned. “I'll be back.”


End file.
